Question: Let $m=\underbrace{22222222}_{\text{8 digits}}$ and $n=\underbrace{444444444}_{\text{9 digits}}$.

What is $\gcd(m,n)$?
Solution: Note that $20m = \underbrace{444444440}_{\text{9 digits}}$, so $n = 20m+4$.

If $d$ is any common divisor of $m$ and $n$, then $d$ must also be a divisor of $n-20m = 4$. Therefore, $\gcd(m,n)$ is either $1$, $2$, or $4$. We can see that $m$ is not divisible by $4$ (since its last two digits form $22$, which is not a multiple of $4$). However, both $m$ and $n$ are clearly divisible by $2$, so $\gcd(m,n)=\boxed{2}$.